


IshiMondo - It’s not your fault

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daiya’s only a brief mention but whatever, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, WE NEED MORE SOFT MONDO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: Kiyotaka, the king of not noticing things, definitely notices when his boyfriend Mondo Owada isn’t eating or sleeping lately. So, what better than to visit him in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	IshiMondo - It’s not your fault

Mondo hadn’t been okay all week, and Kiyotaka easily noticed. Mondo was skipping meals, was showing up looking like he barely slept, and his hair wasn’t even up in its usual style. It was near the end of the week when Kiyotaka decided to check up on Mondo. He knocked on his door, not entirely expecting an answer. It was the middle of the night, and he was supposed to be asleep. He...He felt almost guilty being up this late, but he knew Mondo wouldn’t open up to him when someone could walk in.

He heard footsteps shuffle to the door, and Mondo opened it up a crack. Kiyotaka faintly smiled, hoping it would help reassure Mondo. “Apologies dear, did I wake you?”

“...no...” Mondo mumbled, slumping tiredly against the doorway. Kiyotaka let out a sigh. Kiyotaka couldn’t blame him for being tired, it looks like he hasn’t slept all week. Which, was certainly not healthy.

“If it isn’t too much of an issue...could we talk?” The prefect requested, reaching out to hold Mondo’s hand. The biker pulled away, taking his hand with him. Kiyotaka frowned at that.

“I’d...rather not...” Mondo mumbled. He went to shut the door, but Kiyotaka put his foot in the way. He looked up at Mondo sternly.

“Then at least let me come inside. I want to make sure you get some sleep,” He requested, keeping the serious expression. Though, it softened after a moment of complete silence. “Please...”

Mondo considered it for a moment, pondering the idea tiredly in his mind before letting out a rough sigh. “Okay...”

Mondo stepped to the side, allowing Kiyotaka to fully enter the bikers room. It was a mess, being absolutely disgraceful. Nothing was where it belonged, clothes were on the floor, and it was all overall just showing how much of a mess Mondo really was right now. Mondo just walked over and lied down on the bed, laying in his side in fetal position. Mondo’s bed had to be just as much of a mess as the rest of his room.

Kiyotaka walked over, sitting down next to him. He placed his hand on top of Mondo’s, he didn’t make an attempt to pull away from the small amount of reassuring affection. Mondo shut his eyes, looking uncomfortable.

“Would you like me to lie down beside you?” Kiyotaka offered, muttering the words as if trying not to take someone. Mondo just let out a small hum, and Kiyotaka laid down beside him. Kiyotaka cupped Mondo’s cheek, and just that simple affection made Mondo start breaking down into sobs. Kiyotaka immediately pulled his hand away.

“O-Oh no! Mondo, I-I didn’t mean to upset you, I-“ Kiyotaka’s panic was cut off, by Mondo reaching forward and putting the hand back on his cheek. Kiyotaka wasn’t really sure what to say, or do, so he just watched as Mondo sobbed. Kiyotaka scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Mondo’s shoulders. The biker buried his face in Kiyotaka’s chest, sobbing harder than either of them thought possible. Mondo had his arms wrapping tightly around Kiyotaka’s waist, non-verbally begging him to stay.

“I-I didn- I didn’t m-mean to...!” Mondo choked out, his grip tightening. Kiyotaka began petting Mondo’s hair, playing with the bleached strands in hopes to calm down his boyfriend. “I-I don’t-! I-I...!”

“Shh, hey, it’s okay...” Kiyotaka assured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Mondo’s head. He began rubbing circles on the gang leader’s back with his other hand, burying his face in his boyfriends hair. 

“Wh-Why do y-ya c-care so- so much...?” Mondo asked, failing to get a full sentence out without stuttering. “I-I’m a ter-terrible person..!”

Oh. It suddenly dawned on Kiyotaka that it was early March. The time when students graduate. Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh. “No you aren’t, love. You didn’t mean to, it wasn’t your fault.”

“B-But...But I...!” Mondo obviously didn’t have the energy to argue, instead just burying his face further into Kiyotaka’s chest. Mondo sobbed, hard, his entire body trembling and he held onto Kiyotaka for dear life. Just seeing Mondo like this was enough to make Kiyotaka start to tear up.

“Listen to me, Mondo. I know I can’t take the pain away, but I want to help you, okay? Please, let me be here for you,” Kiyotaka requested, pleaded even. Mondo just nodded, humming as if to say ‘sure’. “Alright. Good night Mondo, I love you.”

“I-I love ya too...!” Mondo stammered out, gripping onto Kiyotaka’s shirt to keep him there. Mondo quickly fell asleep, while Kiyotaka laid there, sleepily playing with his hair. Soon enough, Kiyotaka fell asleep as well.


End file.
